


Pregnancy Cast

by hiddlestonsqueen



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy, RPF, molding cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlestonsqueen/pseuds/hiddlestonsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmarie - Des - is having Tom Hiddlestons baby. After their recent baby shower, Des finds a pregnancy cast. She Suggests to her sweet as candy fiance that she would like to try it. He agrees only they do it after a photo shoot of his. (I am terrible a summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy Cast

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy, cute domestic fic that I've had for a while. My OC Desmarie is the same OC I have for a multi-chapter story. I have not posted that one quite yet. So I hope you like this one-shot.

                     I was arranging the baby shower gifts when I stumbled upon it. A pregnancy cast. As I glanced at it I rubbed my belly absentmindedly. It would be a wonderful memory to have so that we could share it with our son when he grows up. As I let out a breath I hear the shower stop. I can just picture him stepping out of the shower a towel wrapped around his narrow hips; beads of water snaking down his alabaster skin. Ignoring the arousing thoughts, I get to my swollen feet and head towards the bedroom.

 “Are you off today?” Tom already has his boxer briefs on and is putting on a pair of black pants when I enter our room. He greets me with his award winning smile, he was such a heartthrob he nearly had me on the floor from heart palpitations.

 “No, darling. Sorry. Luke has me booked for a photo shoot and I have to be there in about an hour or so.” He says, while placing one of his button-down shirts. I help him tie the buttons as he lifts his chin up so I can get the top ones. Smoothing out the wrinkles Tom catches my wrist in his hands. He can sense my disappointment even though I haven’t said a word, he just knows me that well.

                    “What is it, Des? What’s bothering my girl?” Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he wraps an arm behind my back. “It’s not the baby is it? Are you alright?” Panic resides in his voice as he latches on to both sides of my wide tummy. A laugh escapes my throat when I shake my head. He was always panicking when he thought I was going into labor early. Given the fact that I was only five weeks away from my due date Tom shook with anxiety whenever I felt the baby got to be too much for me.

 “I’m fine, Tom, honestly. Our son is still intact and he doesn’t plan on out coming just yet.” Tipping his chin forward I kissed his forehead.

 “Then what is troubling you?” Tom presses a kiss to my belly. There are times when he attempts to mollify me as best as he can and each time he tries, it always works. Even when I was angry because of the hormones he made me feel better with a simple kiss or with his silver tongue. Words always warmed my heart, especially if they were words I wanted to hear.

 I bite my lip as I smooth down his wet strands of hair. I hoped every day since I got pregnant that our son would have blonde hair or a combination of both my brown and his blonde - preferably the color Tom was sporting now. I rather enjoyed this light brown color he had.  

 “You know me so well.” I state, simply. “One of the gifts we received from the baby shower was a belly cast. So, I wanted for us to do it so that we can do something together. It feels as if we haven’t done something as a couple in ages.” The last time we actually spent some time together was when we decided to bathe together even that was more romantic than anything else. Still we were both part of it.

              With a free hand, Tom cups my cheek I lean towards his warm palms. “And what exactly is this belly cast?” A smile makes its way to my ears as I drag him to the baby’s nursery. I pick up the small box and show it to him pointing out the directions and how long it takes in order for the cast to harden. “We can do it in just half an hour or less. It only takes about two days to dry completely. I definitely want to do this; it’ll be a great experience for us.” I sugarcoated my voice as much as possible to convince him. There was no way he was going to deny my request at spending time together.

 “After the shoot, yes?” Enveloping me in his arms, Tom leaves a trail of kisses from my forehead. He proceeds to my eyelids, my cheeks, nose, until finally he reaches my lips. Threading his lean fingers in my long brown tresses making a smooth line down to the back of my neck. A moan rises in my chest and escapes my throat as he brings us close as he can without hurting. I rest both my palms along his cut edge cheekbones. Our kiss soon ends at the sound of the phone ringing. Tom presses another caress to my lips before exiting to answer the call. I let out a sigh as I calm my racing heart. Taking the cast kit I resume my seat on the rocking chair. Gently I smooth a hand over my belly when I feel him squirm and readjust to feel comfy.

 Tom comes back into the room a saddened look painted his heavenly features. He kneels before me, covering my hand with his following the motion of the lazy circles I make.

 “In less than a couple hours we will be doing this lovely belly cast. Don’t do too much while I’m gone, okay?” He presses another chaste kiss to my lips before he disappears.

 

         A shiver wreaks havoc on my spine when Tom places the first strip of plaster on my exposed stomach.  

 "Cold?" He asks, glancing my way.

 I nod. Tom proceeds by getting another strip, dips it into the water and then repeats the first step. I watch him repeat the steps over and over again until he reaches the top of my belly. Extending his slender legs he kisses the top of my head. I giggle when he decides to press his lips to both my breasts.

 "What did you do that for?" My eyebrows furrow when he does it again.

 "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate your body?"

 "No. But you can tell me now." I tease.

 "Well," he begins. "I love every pound you've gained from this pregnancy. Every curve adds more to your body figure. I can't wait for our son to drink from your voluptuous breasts. I swear they get bigger every day."

 "How do you do that?" I ask. Tom begins to press the rest of the strips till they reach my chest.

 "Do what?"

 "Make me happy and horny at the same time?" Tom barks out his signature laugh. Kissing me full on the lips even though I can't maneuver as much as I would like to. He finishes up on the plaster strips. The only thing we have to do now is wait for it to harden so we can let it dry.

"Oh, Des." He cleans up the mess that we've made. Wiping down the kitchen table he sets up the newspaper so that we can set the cast down so it can dry for the next two days.

 "How long do I have to wait?” Tom glances over at the box his eyes reading over the information.

 “Give it seven more minutes, Des. Then we’ll take it off.”

            Once the seven minutes go by he helps me remove the cast. I lift up my arms so he can get it off as smoothly as possible. Tom sets it up on the dining room table we plan on switching it into the baby’s room once I decide to get my creative hands on it. I accept the wet napkin Tom has in hand as he assists me with removing the vaseline from my stomach and sides. Arms above my head I let my shirt slide down and cover me.

 “It looks beautiful, Tom.” Wrapping an arm along his waist, he tugs me close as he can. His lips kiss my temple when I feel our son move around. Instantly, I reach for his hand and place it over the area where I feel Max kicking. It brings a wide grin to my lips and tears to my eyes. Our son.

 “He knows.” I whisper to Tom. His hands are still over the area where Max kept his feet at for the moment. When I feel him readjust again he rests himself along my bladder which makes me have to use the bathroom.

 “Okay moment ruined, I have to pee. He decided to sit on my bladder.” I scurry off to the bathroom before I urinate on myself. When I come back hands all clean with a calm baby inside of me Tom envelops me in his arms; his fingers rubbing soothing circles in my lower back.

 “I love you, Des.”

 “I love you, too.”

 


End file.
